tsrmhocfandomcom-20200215-history
PetrosAC
PetrosAC (commonly known as Petros) is a former leader of the Liberal Party and a former Prime Minister. He is also a former Speaker of the Commons. He has served in every Great Office of State and is the second longest serving Liberal Leader. He was the first Liberal Prime Minister since the 10th Parliament, when the Liberals were still known as the Liberal Democrats.He is considered the only spineless human being ever to exist. Early Career (November 2014 - March 2015) Petros joined the Liberal Party in November 2014, before becoming a Proxy MP for the Socialist Party a month later. Generally serving as a standard backbench MP, Petros received his first Cabinet role in Blue Meltwater's Green - Labour - Liberal coalition, replacing Green_Pink as Secretary of State for Business, Innovation and Skills as she had been promoted to Chancellor of the Exchequer after then Chancellor and Liberal Leader MacDaddi's inactivity. In this role, he proposed one bill relevant to his department (The Small Business Starter Bill) but it was withdrawn before division. First Leadership Election (April 2015) After MacDaddi finally resigned as Liberal Leader (Green_Pink had been Acting Leader for several months), a Leadership election was triggered. Green_Pink and Birkenhead were touted as the favourites but Green_Pink chose not to stand. Instead, both Petros and Airmed chose to stand to oppose Birkenhead, with Airmed winning the election emphatically. Birkenhead, then the Party Chairman, was banned for having two dupe accounts in the party shortly afterwards, and Petros replaced him as the Party Chairperson. Chairmanship (April 2015 - September 2015) As Chairman, Petros was the third highest-ranked member of the Party after Airmed and Green_Pink, the Leader and Deputy Leader respectively. The three members of Leadership led the party into a minority coalition with Labour, with RayApparently becoming Prime Minister and Petros once again becoming Secretary of State for Business, Innovation and Skills as well as Secretary of State for Work and Pensions after being overlooked for the position of Secretary of State for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs (the position being instead taken up by Snufkin due to his links with the United Nations). The Government soon collapsed, amid tension between the Leadership in the two parties, and was replaced by an experimental Green - UKIP - Liberal (commonly referred to as LUG) coalition, making Kittiara only the third Green Prime Minister and last to date. Petros once again became Secretary of State for Business, Innovation and Skills. During the LUG coalition, both the Prime Minister and Chancellor (Green_Pink) went inactive as well as the Liberal Leader Airmed, which led to Petros being the unofficial Acting Leader of the Liberals. After being put under pressure to act, Petros appointed himself as Acting Chancellor, a decision he has said he regretted, admitting he should have appointed Jarred, the Secretary of State for Culture, Communications and Connectivity. After a shoddy budget, mainly written by the Finance Minister Lime-man and then-UKIP Deputy Leader Jacob E, and a battle for the position of Acting Prime Minister between the then Green Deputy Leader Aph and UKIP's Deputy Prime Minister adam9317, the Government had a Motion of No Confidence called against it, which passed with ease. The Speaker, Birchington, suspended Government for the rest of the term. Second Leadership Election (September 2015) Shortly after the collapse of the LUG coalition, Liberal Leader Airmed and Liberal Deputy Leader Green_Pink both resigned from their positions. Petros was wildly tipped to succeed Airmed, but Jarred mounted a battle for Leadership, ultimately beating Petros with 60% of the vote in a one on one contest. Petros instead stood for the position of Deputy Leader, beating JoeL1994 and itsdancross, the latter succeeding him as Chairman, elected unopposed. Liberal Deputy Leader (September 2015 - December 2015) Jarred and Petros led the Liberals back into Government with Labour, with a much increased vote share (winning 9 seats). Petros subsequently became Home Secretary with RayApparently becoming Prime Minister for the second time. Saracen's Fez soon replaced RayApparently as Prime Minister and Labour Leader, whilst Petros focussed on a Housing Statement of Intent which eventually passed at the end of the term. During the term, Jarred became inactive, which led Petros to call a Motion of No Confidence in Jarred, only for him to return just before the vote. His return led to the vote being tied, so a date for a new election was agreed and called, as stated in the Party Constitution. Jarred remained as Leader until the election but did not stand. Petros was elected Leader unopposed. Liberal Party Leader + Deputy Prime Minister (December 2015 - October 2016) At the third time of asking, Petros was elected Leader of the Liberal Party. The Party continued in the Labour - Liberal coalition with Airmed becoming Deputy Leader and JoeL1994 becoming Chairman after itsdancross' resignation. He subsequently became Deputy Prime Minister as well as Home Secretary. The Party lost the Deputy Speaker, toronto353's seat due to a low voting record, as the Party hadn't appointed a proxy for him whilst Acting Speaker. This lead to them finishing the term with 8 seats. At the April 2016 General Election, Petros lead the party to 8 seats before taking the party into a coalition with the Conservative & Unionist Party and the newly formed National Liberal Party. He retained his position as Deputy Prime Minister whilst also taking on the roles of Secretary of State for Business, Innovation and Skills and Chief Secretary to the Treasury. The National Liberal Party were dissolved during the Parliament leaving a Conservative - Liberal coalition. After several reshuffles, he took on roles including Justice Secretary and Foreign Secretary during the Government. Leadership out of Government (November 2016 - Present) Late into the 23rd Parliament Petros pledged that regardless of the seat total his party won at the next General Election, his party would not enter Government. He stood by this and stayed out of Government after winning 9 seats, becoming the third party once again. This allowed a Labour - Socialist Government to form. Petros was quick to name a frontbench team to "hold both the Government and the Opposition to account". Speakership Election (January 2017) Petros was a surprise candidate in the January 2017 Speakership election following the resignation of Saracen's Fez. He won the first round with 18 votes, with Conservative Deputy Leader adam9317 in second place with 10 votes, making Petros the favourite. However, in the second round, Adam beat Petros by 25 votes to 20. Speakership (April 2017 - June 2017) Petros also contested the subsequent Speakership Election in April 2017, following the resignation of adam9317. PetrosAC won the first round, with 16 votes, followed by Life_peer with 11. In the second round, PetrosAC beat Life_peer by 26 votes to 19, becoming Speaker of the Commons. His Speakership was unfortunately plagued by controversial moments including a failed Vote of No Confidence in him, an Election PMing scandal that cost the Libertarian Party 2 seats at the Election and the fact that he allowed an Independent Candidate to stand with the username "Lib Dem Party" in order to split the Liberal vote, which ultimately failed. He resigned as Speaker in late June, lasting two and a half months in the role. Liberal Party Leadership Election (August 2017) Petros stood to be elected Liberal Party leader in August 2017. Despite his best efforts he was unsuccessful in his bid to be re-elected Liberal Party leader. Petros was beaten by Afcwimbledon2. Shortly after, he became Deputy Leader and then Home Secretary in a coalition with the Conservative Party and the National Conservative Party Prime Minister (March 2018 - June 2018) Following the withdrawal of the National Conservatives from the first coalition in the 26th Parliament and the resignation of Liberal Leader Afcwimbledon2, Petros began negotiations to form a coalition with the Libertarian Party whilst Acting Leader. Negotiations were successful and he became Prime Minister whilst a leadership election was held within the Liberals, which he subsequently won, cementing his place as Prime Minister. The coalition lasted around 2 and a half months, before a Motion of No Confidence was called in it by JellyMilk, with the support of three cabinet ministers, including the Deputy Leader of the Libertarian Party. A few days later, Petros called a General Election which subsequently led to a Conservative Minority Government. Following this result, several people that supported the Motion expressed regret, whilst all three Government members that seconded the motion left their parties. All Roles held by PetrosAC 20th Parliament * Secretary of State for Business, Innovation and Skills 21st Parliament * Secretary of State for Business, Innovation and Skills * Secretary of State for Work and Pensions * Chancellor of the Exchequer 22nd Parliament * Secretary of State for the Home Department and Minister for Housing * Secretary of State for Transport and Communities * Deputy Prime Minister 23rd Parliament * Deputy Prime Minister * Secretary of State for Business, Innovation and Skills * Chief Secretary to the Treasury * Secretary of State for Justice and Lord Chancellor * Secretary of State for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs * Acting Prime Minister 25th Parliament * Secretary of State for Defence 26th Parliament * Secretary of State for the Home Department * Prime Minister 29th Parliament * Foreign Secretary Personal Life Petros is a Music Student and plays Guitar in a band during his spare time. Category:Member Category:MP Category:Liberal Party Category:MHoC